Merry Christmas Severus
by MishaySahila
Summary: Severus has a secret admirer he finds a gift outside his room for the twelve days leading up to Christmas
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas Severus**

It was the first day of the Holiday Break. Most of the students had just departed for the Hogwarts Express to make their way home for the holidays. There were a few students however who would be spending their holidays here at Hogwarts so therefore one of the teachers had to remain to supervize this year it was Severus Snape... AKA... Bat of the Dungeons. After the last student left and he had spoken to those students remaining he strode down the corridor toward the doorway of his classroom. In front of his door he spotted a package wrapped in green paper and tied with a big red bow. The card on the front simply said Severus Snape. He did not recognize the writing. After checking for hexes and charms, he picked up the gift and took it into his private rooms and set it on his table. Severus had several things he wished to accomplish so he forgot about the gift until that evening. Sitting down in his chair with his glass of brandy he opened the gift carefully. Taking off the paper he found a box. Slowly opening the box he found a note:

**On the first day of Christmas your secret love gave to you**

**1 vial of Basilisk Venom, and the promise of much more **

**Merry Christmas, Severus**

Severus could not believe his eyes. A vial of Basalic Venom was worth several thousand galleons. There was no signature and he had no idea of anyone who could afford such an expensive gift. Except for Lucius, of course,and this was not from him, from Lucius he usually received a bottle of fine Brandy and a new dress robe. Severus put the venom into his private locked potion cupboard and sat drinking his brandy and contemplating the gift.

**OOO**

The next morning during breakfast Severus looked over the students still there to see if one of them possibly could be the one. There were 3 Ravenclaws, he doubted it was any of them. There was 1 second year Hufflepuff, she was fron a poor family and was scared to death of everyone, she sat with the Ravenclaws talking quietly. There were 4 of his snakes, he knew that none of them were the gift sender. The last one there and the only Gryffindor, was Harry Potter. The war was over and Potter had returned to finish out his Newts. While Severus was looking Harry looked up at him and smiled. _No, it couldn't possibly be Potter, could it? _Thinking on it more Severus realized that it was possible. Giving up on this puzzle Severus asked if there were any problems or questions. The Ravenclaw prefect raised her hand. When Severus said she could continue she asked. "Professor Snape, Marianne is the only one left in Hufflepuff and she is awfully young to be alone that much. Would it be possible if she stayed with us in Ravenclaw? Elinor has agreed to share a dorm room with her." Severus thought for a moment then agreed with their request. He then asked Harry if he wanted to stay elsewhere.

"No, Professor, I'm quite enjoying myself all alone. It is very peaceful in the tower now." Harry answered. Severus nodded and left the Great Hall.

Upon opening his door to head up to the Great Hall for dinner Severus found another gift. Severus decided to wait and open the gift when he returned so after he checked it out he put it in his was uneventful and soon he was back to his rooms. This time Severus made himself a pot of tea and sat in his chair before opening his gift. It was the same as before upon opening the box he found a note. He still did not recognize the handwriting:

_**On the second day of Christmas your secret love gave to you. **_

_**2 vials of Phoenix tears, and the promise of many more.**_

**Merry Christmas, Severus**

Sure enough when he opened the box there were 2 small vials of Phoenix tears. _Where was his gift giver getting all of these priceless potion ingredients? _Severus was getting excited to learn who his gift giver was and decided to try and catch the person in the act of leaving the gift. The first had been left after breackfast and the last one before dinner so far there was no pattern. After several hours of reading and contemplating who his mysterious gift giver was Severus went to bed.

**OOO**

The nest morning Severus rose early wanting to go out to the Forbidden Forest and collect some winter rose petals. The only place Severus had ever seen them grow in the wild was the forbidden forest and they were best picked just after sunrise during the week before the Winter Soltice. As Severus opened his door he almost stepped on the box setting there. Picking it up Severus decided to open his gift, he could always go pick flowers the next day. Taking the gift into his room Severus checked it again for curses or charms. Removing the paper he saw the note opening it he read:

**On the third day of Christmas your sedret love gave to you **

**3 dozen winter roses, and the promise of many more.**

**Merry Christmas, Severus**

Inside were 3 dozen winter roses, freshly picked. All he had to do was preserve them which he did before heading up for breakfast. Severus spent the rest of the day brewing potions for the hospital wing and planning potions to make or create with his many new ingredients. Severus joined the students around the fireplace in the Great Hall after dinner for some pleasant conversation and hot mulled cider. He actually allowed himself a smile at some tale one of the Ravenclaws was telling.

**OOO**

The fourth day of the holidays started quietly, breakfast was uneventful and Severus joined the students outside to supervise so they could fly their broomstick He watched as Harry showed the Ravenclaw seeker and several of the Slytherin players how do some of his dives. Soon they were all laughing and had even convinced him to join to make the teams even in a pick-up Quiddich game. Severus played Keeper and did a good job at it too. Little did he know there was a very sneaky house elf taking pictures.

Lunch was full of laughter and companionship as they all sat at the same table and talked about the game and plans for the next day. Several of the students asked if they could go to Hogsmede to do some shopping so they made plans for everyone to go after breakfast because Severus could not chaperone the group going to Hogsmede and keep track of those at Hogwarts at the same time. After lunch the Ravenclaws invited everyone to meet in the library to work on their homework, everyone agreed it would be a good idea to get it done before Christmas. While the students were working on their homework Severus went back to his quarters and enjoyed a quiet few hours of marking Potions essays. He decided to get his 'homework' done also.

Dinner came and there was still no package by Severus' quarters so he headed up to the Great Hall. The students hadn't arrived yet and when he looked toward the head table he noticed a gift. Just as he picked it up he heard the students coming down the stairs from the library so he hid the package under the table wjere he could get it later. From all the talking and laughter the group must have had a good time working on their homework together. After about an hour or so the students headed to the dorms either their own or another one. They all knew they needed to in their rooms by 11PM unless they had prior permission. They also knew that Severus was known to do a bedcheck from time to time.

When the last student left Severus got his package and headed to his rooms. Setting the package on the table he unwrapped it and opened the note.

**On the fourth day of Christmas your sedret love gave to you **

**4 vials of unicorn blood, and the promise of many more.**

**Merry Christmas, Severus**

_Unicorn Blood where in the world did he get unicorn blood?_ Severus thought. _Alright this is getting serious. These ingredients are extremely valuable and rare. Where is he getting all this money and why is he spending it on me? How long is he going to keep it up? _Severus read for awhile did a quick bedcheck on Potter in the tower and his snakes in their dorm. Everyone was where they were supposed to be. Severus went to bed wondering what was coming next.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry folks forgot to say the characters mostly belong to Ms. Rowlings... I just like to play around with them a little.

Sorry for the spelling errors in the last chapter didn't realize the spell checker was off until I posted it.

**Merry Christmas Severus #2**

Severus woke again bright and early. Opening the door there was no package there so Severus dressed and went up to the Great Hall for breakfast. All of his charges were there and no problems were noted. Everyone was anxious to get going on their trip to Hogsmede. The little group of 9 students and Professor Snape made quite a sight walking into town. Once there they split into groups the older students heading off on their own in groups of 2 or 3 while the younger ones stayed near Severus. After their shopping they decided to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta was very happy to see them and showed them to a private room. After an enjoyable hour or so the group decided to make a quick stop at Honeydukes Chocolates before heading back to school.

Back at school they all met up in the Ravenclaw Common room where the house elves served them cocoa or tea and biscuits. Severus made his way to his quarters to spend some time reading before dinner, when he got to his door there was a package waiting for him. Opening the wrapping he found the note:

_**On the fifth day of Christmas your secret love gave to you **_

_**5 boomslang snake skins and the promise of many more.**_

_**Merry Christmas, Severus**_

_Boomslang skins! Where in the world did they get whole Boomslang skins? Well no sense in racking my brain like this. If I wait long enough I will find out. _Severus thought to himself as he put the boomslang skins in his private potions cabinet. By the time he had finished processing the skins it was time for dinner. Severus went to the hall and ate with the students then went back to his quarters to read.

**OOO**

The next day was a cold snowy day. The students decided on a study day to get their homework done. Several of the students asked Severus if he would help them with their Potions. They were surprised when Severus agreed. It was talked about among the students and they decided they liked this new Professor Snape. He didn't have to worry about keeping up his snarky, Slytherin favoring personna. He could actually be more of himself. The older students found themselves enjoying his dry humor.

After breakfast Harry, 2 of the older Ravenclaws and 1 of the older Slytherins found themselves in Lab #5 setting up cauldrons and reading through the potion Severus put on the board for them. Severus watched giving them help where they needed it. He especially watched Harry making his potion. "Mr. Potter is there any particular reason you can make this potion perfectly here but not in class.

Harry hung his head and mumbled "Slytherin's sabotage."

"Excuse me, could you repeat that more clearly?" Severus asked.

Harry repeated it and was shocked when Severus said. "I'll teach you a spell to encircle yourself and your potion so any foreign substances will be repelled." The other students asked to be taught the spell so he taught them all the spell.

By lunch time the potion brewer's were finished and the Hospital wing had a new supply of pain potions. Severus had judged all of the potions brewed that morning as usable and now had 4 students he could turn to for assistance in his brewing. The potion making group cleaned up and made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

After lunch Severus headed to his room where he received a fire call from 's they needed him to come to advise them about a child suffering from the effects of an unknown potion. Severus went and found the head girl and informed her that he would be at the hospital for a short while and he would let her know when he returned.

It was an hour later when Severus returned. He immediately went into his potions lab to work on the antidote to the potion infecting the child after letting the Head girl know he had returned. No one disturbed him and by midnight he had completed the complex potion. Severus shipped the potion off with a house elf. Severus made a quick bed check on the students before returning to his quarters outside his door was a package. Picking it up Severus noticed how heavy it was as he carried it into his room where he opened it.

_**On the sixth day of Christmas your secret love gave to you **_

_**6 gold and silver cauldrons and the promise of many more.**_

_**Merry Christmas, Severus**_

Severus just shook his head in disbelief. It was after 1 AM before he went to bed and so he slept in the next morning. In fact it was almost lunch time before he left his quarters.

**OOO**

Severus called on a house elf to ask where the students were and was told they were outside having a snow battle. By the time Severus made it to the great hall they were trooping back in covered in snow, laughing and talking with no matter who was in what house. Severus smiled while he listened to the banter. The students headed to their dorms to get changed before coming to lunch. Harry was the first one to the hall and sat there talking with Severus. Severus was coming to appreciate the boys intelligence. Severus took a good look at Harry and realized Harry was no longer a boy but an attractive young man. Soon Harry and Severus were joined by the others and a very loud lunch ensued. Amid much laughter and conversation one of the students asked Severus a question "Sir, Do you know anything about the old Celebrations? We were wondering if it would be possible to have a Winter Solstice celebration."

Severus looked at the group. "I do have knowledge of the old celebrations but if you wish to do this I want you to take it upon yourselves and investigate what is involved. When you have finished your study write up a presentation and we will discuss what you have discovered. As the Winter Solstice is the day after tomorrow we will need to decide tomorrow at Breakfast so we have enough time to plan." The students finished eating and as a group they headed to the Library and Severus headed to his rooms to catch up on his reading. When he got to the door of his quarters another package was sitting on the floor in front of it. Picking up the package he noticed it was extremely cold so he set it on the table and opened it immediately.

_**On the seventh day of Christmas your secret love gave to you **_

_**7 frozen ashwinder eggs and the promise of many more.**_

_**Merry Christmas, Severus**_

_Ashwinder eggs! Another expensive potion ingredient. The only student here with the finances to afford these things was Potter. Was it possible Harry had feelings for him? _Severus pondered everything until Dinner which he had in his quarters as the students were all busy in their dorms looking things up. Severus caught up on his marking and went to bed early pondering what the next day would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: most of these characters belong to JKR I just like to play around with them a little.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed or favorited my story. There will probably be only 2 or 3 chapters after this.**

**Merry Christmas Severus #3**

Breakfast was an interesting affair. Everyone brought their information to the Great hall and while eating they talked. The Ravenclaw prefect took notes on all they had discussed and once they had decided they approached Severus who was drinking his coffee while reading his Daily Profit.

"Professor, we have looked up the information on the Winter Solstice and decided on several things we wish to do if it is alright." Harry said acting as the spokesman for the group.

Severus looked at the faces of the students around him. "Let's hear what you have and we will see what is possible" They took turns reading what they wanted to do and how they would accomplish it. They broke into groups and set off to accomplish their goals. The most intricate goal was a replica of Stonehenge in front of the castle. The two oldest Slytherin and one of the Ravenclaw were put in charge of measuring and marking where the pillars needed to be placed. Severus agreed to help with the actual creating of the pillars. Harry and the youngest 2 students, Elinor and Marianne were going to be gathering the things of nature which were needed for several of the projects. Everyone agreed on making and giving gifts that were made out of objects of nature that could be found on Hogwarts grounds. They decided to draw names for the gift giving. Harry drew the name of Marianne and Severus drew Elinor's name. Soon everyone was off doing their things. The next day was Solstice eve and that was when their celebrations started.

Severus went off to his office and wrote his weekly letter to Minerva letting her know what was going on at Hogwarts. He filled her in on what the students had planned for their Solstice celebration. If he didn't watch out he would be getting soft and actually become a friendly teacher and lose his snarky reputation. Severus continued his letter writing with a note to Albus and a mail order for Christmas gifts for his godson and the Malfoys. Severus decided to take a walk and see how things were going but when he opened his door there was a package. Picking up the gift he took it back into his room and opened it. Laying at the top was the note:

_**On the eighth day of Christmas your secret love gave to you **_

_**8 goblin-made potion knives and the promise of many more.**_

_**Merry Christmas, Severus**_

Goblin blades, where did he ever get goblin made potion knives. These were so rare Severus had only ever seen one before. Supposedly they were self sharpening and crafted to never break. Placing the knives in his locked potion cabinet he left to check on the students. Lunch was a buffet so the students could eat when the were hungry and had free time. Severus helped himself to a roast beef on rye sandwich and an apple and headed outside. The replica of Stonehenge was coming along well. The measurements were almost completed and soon they would begin constructing the pillars. The other 2 Slytherin and the last Ravenclaw were marking out a meditation spiral and preparing a fire pit for the bonfire. Severus continued around the castle and could hear the sound of young girls laughing along with a male baritone that he knew was Harry's. It was a sound that had not been heard often. Making his way around the corner Severus had to stop and watch and unable to stop himself Severus smiled.

"Harry, you're so funny" Marianne laughed. Harry laid sprawled on the ground, his arms full of evergreen boughs and a crown of pine cones on his head.

"Alright munchkins, help me up here will ya?" Harry said. Severus walked over when it was apparent that the girls would not be able to get Harry up.

"May I be of some assistance?" Severus asked in his deep drawl. Harry blushed and the girls gasped then they all started laughing again as Severus asked "Mr. Potter, I don't believe you were supposed to be part of the Solstice decorations or was I mistaken." Severus then looked at the girls "Well let's see if we can help Mr. Potter up shall we."

Severus reached down and took Harry's hand and was surprised as a tingle went through his hand and up his arm. The girls took a hold of the evergreens and held them as Harry got up.

Harry looked at Severus "Thank you, sir. The munchkins and I need to get these over to the Spiral." Harry took back his greens and the girls picked up theirs and they started off. Severus could hear Harry singing to the girls as they walked.

"We're off to see the Wizard... the wonderful Wizard of Oz..."

Severus chuckled and continued his walk. He was looking for something to make a gift for Elinor. Looking at a pile of stones something caught his eye. there was a perfect crystal about 3/4 of an inch in length. Severus wiped it off and knew just what he was going to do. Walking back to his rooms Severus got to work on the gift.

By dinner time there was lots of excited chatter. Severus enjoyed listening to the younger 2 tell about their day. Marianne no longer seemed so shy and Elinor and her seemed on their way to a close friendship. Harry still had on his crown of pine cones. When asked he said it was because his munchkins had proclaimed him King of the Forest and as king he had to have a crown. "Am I to assume you spent the day telling them the story of the Wizard of OZ, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked. Harry nodded and the girls giggled.

After dinner Severus and the Stonehenge group went outside along with the other students. Everyone helped with the building of the pillars for their Stonehenge. When it started getting dark they concluded their work for the day and went back inside. Everyone went back to their rooms, some to work on gifts others to just relax. Severus finished up his gift to Elinor and placed it in a small silken pouch which he transfigured from one of his silk handkerchiefs. After reading for awhile and checking with the elves Severus went off to bed.

**OOOO**

Severus slept in that morning enjoying the luxury of not having any pressing potions to brew or classes to teach. Severus realized he had missed breakfast so he called the elves for some coffee and toast. Severus finished his morning routine and headed out to check on the students. The first place he went was the Stonehenge area. To his surprise the henge was almost complete. The students were trying to figure out how to put the cross stones up. Severus offered a suggestion and soon there were 4 wands pointed at each stone and together they lifted the stone and placed it where it belonged. Severus walked into the center and felt the same tingle of magic he always felt when he visited the real Stonehenge he then realized that they had placed their henge right on top of the lay lines that ran under the school. After Severus informed them of this it was decided to leave the henge there as long the school allowed.

After the henge was completed Severus went over to the area where the bonfire was being constructed. Severus got there just in time to see the 2 young ones levitating a log from the wood pile by the forest over to the pit. "Hello sir," Marianne said softly. "They told us we were too little to work with the big stones so we're getting the fire ready for tonight." Severus complimented them on how good a job they were doing and went toward the forest.

Entering the forest Severus ran into 2 of the centaurs. "We see your younglings are preparing for the Solstice, Potions Master" Firenze said.

"Yes, they wished to follow the old ways to celebrate. I allowed them to decide what they wished to follow and I have been observing them to make sure they do not go wrong." Severus said.

"The skies look favorably upon your younglings. The moon bodes good tidings for your celebrations." Firenze told Severus. Severus thanked him and continued his explorations.

Lunch was served and after lunch the final preparations were made for the evening celebrations. Severus went back to his room and found the package in front of his door. Taking the package inside Severus opened the gift:

_**On the ninth day of Christmas your secret love gave to you **_

_**9 imported chocolates and the promise of many more.**_

_**Merry Christmas, Severus**_

Severus picked up the chocolates. There was a box containing a bottle of Godiva Mocha Liqueur, 2 boxes of Leonidas Belgian Chocolates: Signature Dark Chocolates Assortment, 2 boxes of Schoggi: 36 Piece Assorted Dark Chocolates from Switzerland, 2 bars of Venchi Baretta Cubigusto Mokaccino - (Three layers, three different flavors! Milk & Dark Chocolate with Hazelnut and Coffee Paste) from Italy,and 2 boxes of Schladerer: Assorted Fruit Brandy Chocolates from Germany. '_Whoever this is they know my taste in chocolates.' _Severus thought, he resisted temptation and decided to wait until after the celebrations tonight to indulge in some of the chocolate.

Everyone wore their black school robes for the celebration to night. They met in the Great Hall for dinner. The Solstice eve celebration was being treated as a solemn occasion. The meal was a stew made up of grains and vegetables of the earth. It was served with different whole grain breads and glasses of juice and wine for those who were of age. (Severus, Harry and one of the Slytherins). Bradley, a Ravenclaw, stood and got everyone's attention. "As part of the celebration of the Solstice it is advised to meditate on the things that have happened in the past and with the dawn of the new day concentrate on the year to come." We have all been involved in these celebration preparations and with the evening meal we shall begin " Just then the doors opened and in walked Albus and Minerva.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you do not mind but when Professor Snape informed us as to what you were doing Professor McGonigall and I were anxious to come and join in your Celebrations." Albus said as he escorted Minerva to the table and held out a chair. "Please continue"

"You are most welcome to join our celebration, Headmaster. If we had known you were coming we would have included you in on our gift exchange, Sir." Bradley continued. "As I was saying this Solstice eve is for meditating on the things that have happened in the past year and prepare for the year to come. It ends the old year. It is the longest night of the year and with the dawn the nights begin getting shorter and the days get longer. This meal symbolizes our closeness to nature, and in sharing this meal we are sharing our wishes for a prosperous new year." Please join in our meal and if you feel like sharing any of your remembrances from this past year feel free."

One of the Slytherins stood. "I just wanted to say that in the last 4 years the younger members of my house have been told that we are alone against the rest of the school. Harry, we have especially been warned against you. We have been told you were an attention grabbing, half-blood who did nothing unless it benefited you. In this last week I have seen you work with others. You taught the Ravinclaw seeker some of your moves, you work for the last 2 days with your munchkins. They are not even in your house yet you have made them feel important and needed. You are nothing like I have been told and I would like to continue to get to know you better if you'll let me." Harry stood up and shook his hand.

There were several others who spoke and then with a dessert of sliced fruits and melted chocolate to dip them in they finished their meal. When they finished eating Bradley led them in a procession out to a place by the lake. It was almost sunset so the students all sat on the blankets spread around and Albus and Minerva sat on the blanket spread over the log that was there. Severus chose a spot on the blanket next to Elinor and Marianne. They all sat in silence watching the sun go down. Bradley then led them all to a spot on the lawn where a spiral was made using evergreen boughs to outline the path. Bradley was the first to enter the spiral meditating on the past year as he followed the spiral in to the center. Once there he lit the candle in the center then after lighting his candle from the center candle he meditated on what he wished to accomplish in the coming year as he worked his way out of the spiral. When he reached the outside he stood holding his candle as the next person went in. When it was Marianne's turn she looked at Harry who was standing next to her "Harry, I'm nervous. What if I do it wrong?" Harry tried reassuring her but she was just getting more upset. Finally Harry took her hand in his and walked her to the beginning of the maze, the two of them walked in together talking quietly so just they could hear. When they had lit their candle they walked back out still holding hands, once they were back out Marianne reached up and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek "Thank you, Harry" she said quietly. Once everyone had circled the spiral with their lighted candles they placed them on the ground and silently made their way to the bonfire.

Bradley looked at Severus "Professor would you do us the honor of lighting the fire the muggle way." Severus took the matches and lit the fire and soon they had a roaring fire with the oaken log in the center of the fire. Soon everyone was seated on blankets (brought over by the elves) and logs spread around the fire pit. Albus sat down on the blanket next to Harry where he sat with his 'munchkins'.

"Looks like you have some new friends Harry." Albus said "Especially these 2" Harry just smiled and nodded. Severus sat there with the students for almost 2 hours talking then he bid them goodnight and reminded them they should get some sleep soon if they were going to be up before sunrise. Albus and Minerva decided to join him and the 2 youngest were falling asleep. Bradley carried Elinor and Severus carried Marianne and the female prefect joined them as they took the youngsters into the Ravenclaw dorm. Severus left the Ravenclaws to take care of the little ones then he went to join Albus and Minerva in Albus' quarters where they had tea and talked for a few moments then Severus went to his quarters where he allowed himself a piece of chocolate before he went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: most of these characters belong to JKR I just like to play around with them a little.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed or favorited my story. There will probably be only 1 or 2 chapters after this.**

**Merry Christmas Severus #4**

A half hour before sunrise Severus met up with the students at the front doors. Minerva and Albus were there also. Marianne and Elinor passed Ivy wreaths to be worn on the head as a crown to bring protection and luck to the wearer. Each person was given a bell to ring as the sun rose to express their joy in the new day and to welcome the sun. The two young ones led the way side by side out to the henge, followed in pairs (by age) by the rest of the students and teachers. When they reached the henge the girls entered in through the 'eastern gate' they then separated and followed the interior curve of the henge until a semi-circle was formed facing the 'eastern gate' with Albus on one end and Minerva on the other. They held hands and each person recited a hope for the new year. as the sun started rising it was seen perfectly coming through the space between the pillars of the 'eastern gate'. The bells were rung and not a word was spoken again until the sun was fully risen. They turned and followed Albus and Minerva out.

Once outside the henge Harry and the girl invited anyone who wished to join them in the feeding of creatures. Harry picked up the basket that the girls and he had gathered some sunflower seeds in. He then led everyone to a spot near the lake to a place frequented by wild birds and other wild creatures. Once there they gathered around a spot where the seeds are to be placed. Harry served as facilitator and guided the group in a Nature attunement meditation. First, they silently focused on the experience of being outdoors in the Winter at this Solstice time. Next, they silently focused on being part of the fabric of life of Nature. Then they silently focused on expressing appreciation for the beauty of Nature and the relationships with other lifeforms. Each person then took a handful of seeds and focused on the seeds as symbols of life and as messengers of goodwill toward other parts of Nature. Now, each person in turn spreads the seeds around the spot, and speaks an appreciation of Nature. After all the offerings have been made, the group joined hands and said together several times, "We are part of the Family of Nature!" The ceremony ends as the group in unison called out "Happy Solstice!"

Everyone headed into the school where the elves outdid themselves in the breakfast they prepared. Everyone was laughing and joking and enjoying their food. Marianne tugged on Harry's sleeve "When can we give our gifts, Harry?"

Harry leaned down "Why don't you start and we'll go from youngest to oldest."

She got a big grin on her face and walked over to Bradley. "I hope you like it Harry helped me." Bradley opened his gift it was a wooden plaque with his name etched into it along with a Ravenclaw eagle. Bradley gave her a hug and thanked her. Harry looked at Bradley and told him the only thing he did was teach her the etching charm.

Elinor was next. She had one of the older Slytherin students who had worked on the Stonehenge replica. Elinor handed him a piece of the stone that they had chipped off the big blocks. She had etched a drawing of the henge on it along with the date they constructed it. "Harry taught me the etching charm, too" she smiled. The Slytherin gave her a hug and thanked her. Severus was very proud of his snake and smiled. Looking at each other the recipients of the gifts stated they were going to show Professor Flitwick how well they did with the etching charm.

The other students exchanged gifts Harry's gift was a dream catcher made by one of the Ravenclaws who had spent the summer holidays in the United States with her parents. She explained how it was supposed to work. She had made it with a willow hoop and actually used Acromantula silk that she had got in the forest when she was helping Severus gather potion supplies. Severus' gift was made by one of his Slytherins. It was a wooden box. The student had used the bark of a birch tree and bent it around until it joined on one corner. The top and bottom were made of solid piece of wood. The top was engraved with Severus' initial and it was just the right size to hold a man's jewelry.

Now it was Harry's turn to present his gift to Marianne turning to look at her he said "There is a spot out near the lake where you can find many pretty stones. I went for a walk out there thinking about what I wanted to make you when I found these pretty stones. I brought them in, cut them to shape and buffed them up. With a little help from a friend I made you these." Harry handed her a box and inside was a pair of earrings. They were made with the small breast feathers of Harry's snowy owl and a small blue stone on each that matched Marianne's eyes. Marianne hugged Harry tight and thanked him at least 5 times.

Next was Severus' turn. "As you must have guessed Elinor I drew your name. I found this on the ground just after I helped Harry and the evergreens up from the ground. I think it was an omen." Severus handed her a box which she opened. Inside was a sparkling crystal with a hole drilled in the top with a silver cord threaded through it. "I wasn't sure if you would like it as a necklace or as a focusing crystal for meditation so I left that up to you. You can wear it on the cord or perhaps you have a chain you can place it on. If you notice I have also made use of the etching charm." Elinor looked and etched into the one side was a winter rose etched. Elinor asked Severus if she could give him a hug and when he nodded yes she hugged him and thanked him.

Once the gifts were given everyone decided to go back to their dorms or out on the grounds to think about the last 2 days. Albus and Severus joined Minerva in her quarters for some tea and conversation before they went back to their holiday leaving Severus with the students. Albus was the first to speak "Severus did you notice anything about the henge that the students built?"

"Yes, Albus, They built it on the lay lines the school is on. It is also a perfect replica perhaps not quite as high but otherwise the same." Severus said "I could feel the magic when I first went in there yesterday." Severus looked at Albus and Minerva "I think if Hogwarts allows it we should keep it up. Perhaps the students could use it for study or meditation." Albus and Minerva agreed with Severus and it was decided that the henge remained. When Albus and Minerva left Severus headed to his quarters a gift was sitting in front of his door. Severus picked it up and took it inside where he opened it.

_**On the tenth day of Christmas your secret love gave to you **_

_**10 things all wearable and the promise of many more.**_

_**Merry Christmas, Severus**_

Severus started unloading the box. On top were a pair of top of the line dragon hide potion gloves. Next were a pair of leather pants, just holding them up Severus knew they would be a perfect fit, there was also a leather vest to match the pants. There were 3 of the finest silk shirts made one white, two black, and 2 pair of trousers of the finest material and custom fit. There was a new set of teaching robes, the note said they were charmed with all the charms a potion maker should have. Severus picked them up and felt them. He had never felt anything so luxurious. Lastly under the robes was a fine woolen cloak black with silver trim.

Severus did not know how they did it but his secret love spent a lot of time getting the right sizes and knew just what Severus liked. The rest of the morning was spent reading. Lunch was an informal affair. The elves were going to prepare a harvest dinner with root vegetables, grains fruits and wild game like venison and goose. Harry and some of the younger students were going to the kitchens to help as part of their solstice celebrations. Severus needed to brew some pepper-up potion for the hospital wing for when the students return. Poppy always needed a lot for when the students returned with colds and such. Severus finished up just in time for dinner. By the time he got there the students were all there. Severus just sat and listened to the students talk. Elinor and Marianne had made Cherry pies with the elves helping, Two of the other girls had helped make wheat bread and rye bread. Harry made Sweet Potato Ravioli which the elves tasted and decided they were adding it to the regular menu.

After dinner everyone decided to go to their dorms and hit the sack early. Severus returned to his rooms where he poured himself a glass of brandy and sat reading enjoying some of his chocolates until he turned in.

**OOOO**

The next day was spent quietly by all. Christmas was just a few days away and everyone was getting ready for that. Severus decided he would prepare some gifts for the nine students who remained. For the girls he made a hand cream which he scented with lavender. For the boys he brewed an aftershave cologne with sandalwood. He also sent out the gifts he had bought for the other professors. Needless to say the school owls were very busy for the next 2 days. Severus was not the only one who had decided to get gifts for everyone. Harry had contacted Hermione and had her do some shopping for him.

Harry spent the afternoon decorating the big Christmas tree in the great hall with some of the other students. One of the Ravenclaws taught them a charm to create colored glass bubbles of different sizes which they stuck to the tree with a sticking charm. Elinor and Harry made garlands of snowflakes which she had cut out and Harry had replicated then the covered them with sparkles. Bradley and the Slytherins brought in the evergreen boughs from the Solstice celebration and decorated the doorways. One of the Slytherins had even found some mistletoe which they hung in various doorways. At dinner when Severus saw what they had done to the tree he transfigured fairy lights all over it so it was lit up. Going to his quarters Severus found the gift outside the door waiting fohim. Bringing it into his quarters he opened the gift.

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas your secret love gave to you **_

_**11 wines and accessories and the promise of many more.**_

_**Merry Christmas, Severus**_

Armand de Brignac Aces of Spade Brut Gold Champagne; Mephisto Absinthe; Cognac Francet VS; Chateau Griviére cru Bourgeois; Hex vom Dasenstein Pinot Noir; 2 crystal wine glasses, 2 crystal champagne flutes,and 2 brandy snifters. _'Whoever gave me this took their time and did some investigating.' _ Severus was getting anxious to learn who these gifts were from. Someone out there thought enough of him to spend all this money on him and it wasn't just the gifts it was the thought put into them. Severus decided to go to bed early again however he did enjoy several pieces of chocolate with his evening tea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: most of these characters belong to JKR I just like to play around with them a little.**

**Thank you to all who have liked my story. There is one chapter after this. I am debating whether to write a sequel or just keep up the little 4 to 5 chapter stories that help when my muse is tired from my main story.**

_'these are the person's thoughts. Sorry I did not make it clear sooner'_

**Merry Christmas Severus #5**

Severus woke early on Christmas Eve. There were things he wanted to do. He knew that whoever had been sending him the gifts was male. He knew that whoever had been sending the gifts knew somewhat when he would be in his rooms or returning to his rooms. He knew that whoever had been sending the gifts had a way of getting them to his door without being seen. Severus had been wracking his brain to figure out something to do in return for everything he had been given. He had noticed the one thing he had not been given ... Romance. Contrary to popular belief Severus knew Romance. First Severus went to the kitchens to make plans with the elves. They were all very happy that Severus seem to have found someone special. Little did Severus know the elves knew exactly who Severus' secret love was because they had been helping to deliver packages. Severus had explained to the elves exactly what he wanted in the way of food depending upon what time his secret love planned on disclosing himself.

Severus left the kitchens and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. All of the students were there. Harry was sitting at the table across from Marianne and Elinor so Severus took a seat next to him. He could hear Harry gasp quietly when Severus said "Good morning Harry" in a quiet drawl. Turning to the girls and bowing "Good morning to you also Misses Marianne and Elinor. How are you doing this fine day." The girls both giggled and bowed back while telling him a good morning. The table was talking about the next day and how they would celebrate. Severus explained that he had his own way of celebrating the day and would be spending the day in his quarters. He also informed them if it was a true emergency the school elves would get him or fix what was needed. Harry said he would be in his room as Christmas was usually a very reflective day for him and he did not like to be around people generally. So it was decided they would have their together celebration at dinner that evening and on Christmas they would do as they pleased. Ravenclaw decided to have a lounge day in their dorm and invited the Slytherins to join them. The school elves would bring food to the common room and provide them with snacks and drinks throughout the day. The Slytherins thought it was awesome so they agreed to meet when ever they got up. Ravenclaw even told the Slytherins their password.

After breakfast everyone went off to do their own things. Harry ended up going off with Marianne and Elinor. It seems they had requested his help in making some gifts for Christmas. The others all went off to do their own things. Severus went to the gates were he went to the apparation point and apparated into Diagon Alley after a quick stop at the florist shop and Fortescue's Ice cream shop Severus made his way to the Jewelry store. Looking through the wrist bands Severus found just what he wanted. He had a protection charm and emergency notification charm placed on it then apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. He was only gone for 45 minutes. Severus contacted the head elf who told him all was quiet and took the ice cream to the kitchen for him.

Severus went to his quarters and started looking through his potions books until he found what he wanted. Taking the book with him Severus went to his private lab where he spent the afternoon brewing getting done just in time to get ready to go the the Christmas celebration. After showering, washing his hair (using the new shampoo he had received from Narcissa) and dressing in his new clothes (silk shirt, trousers and black robes) Severus headed to the great hall carrying his packages for the students.

All the students were in the hall and seated at the table set up in the middle of the room. As one the students looked as Severus entered and if he wasn't so good at hiding his feelings he might have been embarrassed. The one person he was interested in seeing the reaction just sat there mouth open slightly and a look of desire in his eyes. Severus made his way to the table and sat at the end near the little girls. Leave it to a young one to say what they think. "Gee 'fessor you look really han'some tonight."

Severus looked at her and replied "Why thank you, Elinor, you look very pretty tonight as does Marianne. Did one of the older girls help you fix your hair in such an attractive way?" Elinor and Marianne nodded enthusiastic with great big smiles on their faces. Severus called the head elf and told them they were ready to be served. The head elf snapped his fingers and on a side table there was a turkey, ham, prime rib along with 3 different types of potato, lots of vegetables both cooked and raw. "Now Ladies and Gentlemen, please inform the elf that comes to you what you wish off the table and you will be served. If you wish for more please just ask and it will be served you." As the elves made their way around, ladies first of course, youngest to oldest the conversation was warm and lively.

Marianne looked at Harry "This is just like eating in a fancy restaurant isn't it?"

Harry looked down at the young girl and said sadly "I've never eaten in a restaurant. I ate in a cafe once and it was nice." Severus filed that away for future reference.

Once everyone had eaten all that they wanted the elves cleared the tables. The lights were dimmed and the elves entered carrying a flaming Christmas pudding and sat it on the table in front of Severus. Surprisingly it was the purebloods who gasped the loudest. The muggle-born and half-bloods knew of the tradition at least. Once the flame had died down Severus poured the hard sauce over the pudding putting out the rest of the flames. Severus cut and served the pudding as was a tradition in his father's family. The elves passed along custard or various sauces which could be used on the pudding. After dessert was finished the elves served a refreshing herbal tea along with candied fruit slices in a seating area they had prepared near the Christmas tree the students had decorated.

There was a large pile of presents under the tree and after some discussion on how it would be handled it was decided that the oldest student (that was Harry) along with his 2 little munchkins would pass out the gifts then everyone would open them at the same time. Once the gifts were passed and Harry and crew were again seated they started opening gifts. Severus' favorite gift of all came from the unlikely trio. It was a black leather bound journal, etched on front was a cauldron with stirring rod in it and the word Potions written in Calligraphy. Inside the cover was written 'To Professor Snape, The most brilliant man we know. Merry Christmas. From the Brat and the Munchkins (Harry P., Marianne T. and Elinor S.) ' on a note that was enclosed he was informed that the artwork was by Marianne, the calligraphy by Elinor and special charms by Harry. Harry gave him the types of charms and the charm to remove them if he so desired. Harry had placed a protection charm, anti-theft, and a locator charm on the journal.

Everyone liked their gift from Severus, he had even enclosed the directions and permission to use his lab to create more if they desired. Severus received several bars of Honeydukes Dark Chocolate, a new plumed quill and brilliant red ink from all of his Slytherins (along with a request he not use it on their homework) this got a laugh from everyone. From the other Ravenclaws he received a quill charmed to write down what is spoken once it is activated. Bradley told Severus that Ashley had found the spell and he had charmed a never-fill quill they bought. "We thought it would be helpful when you are creating potions so you wouldn't have to stop to write things down or worry about forgetting something." Severus thanked them for such a well thought out gift. Once the gifts were opened and compared they started to get ready to go back to their dorms. Everyone stopped to thank Harry and the munchkins for the Journals. Each one was decorated or charmed to suit the individual. Some had locking charms so no one could open them, others had a charm so no one could read what was written except the person writing in it, and still others would hex anyone touching it. They were all fixed up with charms so they could not get lost. If misplaced or taken they would return to the owner. As Severus left Harry was being questioned on where he found all the charms and if he would teach them. Slowly Severus made his way to his quarters where the package was waiting as usual in his doorway.

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas your secret love gave to you**_

_**12 books to read and enjoy and the promise of much more**_

_**Merry Christmas, Severus**_

Severus slowly started pulling books out of the box, some new and some were ancient manuscripts. 'The Old Man and the Sea' by Ernest Hemingway (second edition); 'The Waste Land' by T.S. Eliot (first edition); 'The Complete Beatles Chronicle: The Only Definitive guide to the Beatles' entire career on stage, in the studio, on radio, TV, film and video' by Mark Lewisohn; 'A Potion Master's Guide' *self updating* by J. P. Huntington; 'Potions: a Teacher's Guide' by D.P. Brewer _' this one is even autographed, how in the ...?'; _

Severus laughed now he had a very good idea who his secret love was and if he was right he was not adverse to it. The fact that he was still his student might create a problem but age-wise he was legally an adult.That was something he would have to speak to Albus about after the Holidays.

Severus went back to unpacking the books. 'A Guide to Rare and Dangerous Plants for Potions' by Maggy Pie; 'Olde and Forgotten Potions' by Hildegarde Hellebore; 'Asiatic Anti-Venoms' *updated* by Chang Sin Fang; 'Magic and Mundane Plants: their use in medical potions and cures' by N.L. Willow; 'Moste Potente Potions' (early edition) _'almost pristine condition..._ _where did he ever find one in this condition'._ The last thing in the box looked like 2 handwritten journalstied together with a silver ribbon. There was a note tucked in under the ribbon. Slowly Severus removed the note:

_Dear Severus,_

_I hope by now you have an idea of who your secret love is._

_Perhaps these last 2 books will be what you need to figure it out._

_If you have figured it out please meet me in your Potions lab_

_Christmas morning at 10 AM. If you do not show up I will know _

_that my feelings are not returned. If you are unwilling to give us a _

_chance please just accept these gifts as just that ... a gift and nothing_

_about this will ever be brought up again._

_Your secret love._

_PS. I do believe you will enjoy these most of all._

Severus read the note over several times and he knew in his heart that he would be there the next morning before 10 AM. The more Severus learned about him the less he reminded Severus of his father and the more he reminded Severus of his mother.

Severus picked the last 2 books out of the box. He laid them on the table and slowly untied the ribbon. Opening the cover of the first journal he read '** Salazar Slytherin**: his personal journal KEEP OUT'  Needless to say Severus was dumbfounded. Severus set the journal aside and opened the other journal. Inside he read: '**Salazar Slytherin: Potions Journal'** Severus could not believe his eyes. '_These were priceless ... no they were beyond priceless ... how? ... where? ... how? ...' _ Severus sat holding the journal in his hands not even daring to open it. Knowing this must be some sort of horrendous error. No one would trust Severus to the point of giving him something with this much potential power. Severus laid the journal down and went into his room and retrieved a locked box out of his wardrobe. Bringing the box back to the table Severus preformed the counter-charm canceling the magic lock and unlocked the box. Opening the box Severus removed the contents and set them on the table. Picking up the journals he gently placed them into the box. Severus decided he would wait until he had ample time and no disturbances to read them. placing a piece of parchment over the journals to help protect them Severus replaced the things that had been in the box. Severus locked the box then replaced the preservation and locking charms back on the box and replaced it in his wardrobe. Severus got into his black silk pajamas and robe, then headed out into the sitting room where he had left the box of books. Severus placed all of the potion books on the top of his bookcase and placed the 3 non-magic books on his chair-side table. Severus poured himself a snifter of brandy, placed several of the imported chocolates on a plate and went to sit in his favorite chair. The first thing he picked up was the Beatles book. Very few people knew what a Beatles fan Severus was back in the 50's and 60's. He had even gone to see them live back in their early years in Liverpool. Lily often teased him about his obsession with a muggle musical group but he couldn't help it their music just touched something in his soul. Soon Severus started getting drowsy. He called for his house elf and requested to be woken at 6 AM knowing that he would be awoken without fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: most of these characters belong to JKR I just like to play around with them a little.**

**Thank you to all who have liked my story. Well this is the end of this little story. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and will look for my next story the continuation of the romance.**

**WARNING SOME SEXUAL CONTENT **

**Merry Christmas Severus #6**

6:00 AM - Severus is woken by the house elf. Putting on his robe, he heads out to his kitchen where he sits at the table and starts drinking his coffee. '_you have to love those house elves. Every morning his coffee is hot on his table when he wakes.' _After enjoying his coffee and getting his thoughts together Severus heads in and takes his shower. He used the shampoo from Narcissa and the sandalwood body wash he picks up at a muggle store in London. Once he finished showering, shaving, and brushing his teeth he heading into his room to get dressed. Severus decided on the leather pants, with a black silk shirt (sleeves rolled up and top 3 buttons left unbuttoned) and the leather vest. Severus wore his dragon hide boots to complete the look. He decided to go without his robes for the meeting and to leave his hair down but for now Severus threw on an old everyday robe and pulled his hair back and tied it with a leather tie to keep it out of the way.

7:30 AM - Severus headed to the kitchen to check on his request. He was assured that everything would be ready at the right time. French pastries, sliced fruits with fresh whipped cream, freshly squeezed orange juice and orange slices to use in the Mimosas. _Food - check. _Now off to the potions lab.

8:00 AM - Severus walked into his potions lab and looked around with a critical eye. Calling for some help all the tables and seats were placed up against the walls and covered with a tarp. The floors were scrubbed until they were spotless. _Note to self - make sure to do something nice for these elves. _Severus thanked the elves and continued on by himself. Candles were placed all around the room, he would light them at the last minute. Incense was placed around the room on the tables along with vases of flowers and flower petals sprinkled around the room. In the center of the floor Severus spread a thick carpet covered by a soft blanket along with various sized pillows, from large floor pillows to small throw pillows. Off to the side of the blanket was a low table with a pillar candle in the center, a ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne, the 2 champagne flutes that were one of his gifts, there was also a plate with some of the imported chocolates on it. '_Location ambiance - check.'_

9:00 AM - _'countdown continues - 3 hours down and one to go' _Severus sat at the table and had a cup of tea with a few drops of calming daught in it. He did not want to be too anxious while he was waiting. After drinking his tea, removing his everyday robes, and freshening up Severus headed back to his lab.

9:30 AM - Severus entered his lab, charmed the door so no one could enter until 10:00 AM, sat on the blanket on the floor and turned out the lights leaving a single candle burning on the low table.

9:50 AM - the elves pop in with the food and juice then pop out leaving Severus in complete silence. Severus sits contemplating everything that has happened in the last 12 days. There had been interest on his part for some time but he could not believe that the interest was returned.

10:00 AM - the door opened tentatively. Slowly HE entered the room and walked toward the candle. HE stopped several feet away and spoke for the first time. "Severus" he said in a shaky voice. Severus cast the spell to light the other candles.

"Happy Christmas, Harry, please sit." Harry looked at Severus and sat on the blanket across from him. "Thank you for all the gifts. I can't believe how well you know my taste in things." Severus said in his deep sultry voice.

Harry's face grew pink "I've been paying attention. I also got some help from my Mum's old journals." Harry confessed softly.

"So that is how you knew about the Beatles and the leather." Severus chuckled and heard Harry gasp quietly " You look very nice this morning, Harry. That color green looks good on you. It brings out your eyes." Severus said turning to pop the cork on the champagne he poured some in each flute followed by some of the chilled orange juice and the orange slice. Turning back he handed Harry the glass. "They are called Mimosas. They make a good drink for morning occasions."

Harry smiled shyly and took the drink. Taking a sip Harry looked at Severus "this is very good, Severus." Harry said lowering his eyes. They sat there for quite awhile enjoying the food and sipping the mimosas and talking, getting to know one another better.

Severus handed Harry the package he had picked up at the jeweler's. "I was trying to think of something to get you that would let you know how I felt without putting any pressure on you. I saw this and knew it was perfect." Harry sat his glass down and took the gift slowly he removed the wrapping and took out the silver wrist band. It was engraved with a slithering snake with onyx eyes encircling an emerald the same color as Harry's eyes, on either side of the snake there were runes engraved.

Harry looked up at Severus tears glistening in his eyes. "It's beautiful" Harry whispered. "What do the runes stand for?" Harry asked.

Severus pointed to one of them and explained that it stood for protection and the other one stood for happiness. He also explained the he had a protection charm and an emergency notification charm placed upon it. "I can also turn it into and emergency portkey if you wish. It would bring you to the hospital wing if you want it." Harry agreed to the portkey so Severus applied it then fastened the band on Harry's left wrist.

Severus continued holding Harry's hand even after the band was applied. Severus rubbed the back of Harry's hand as they continued talking. Severus tilted Harry's chin up so they were looking deeply into each others eyes "Harry, may I kiss you?" Severus asked quietly. Harry did not speak he just nodded. Severus leaned toward Harry and gently pulled Harry close, placing a hand behind Harry's head Severus placed his lips softly on Harry's plump, pink lips. The kiss was gentle at first slowly Severus deepened the kiss. Severus placed his arm around Harry's back, pulling him into a deep embrace without breaking the kiss. Severus traced his tongue along Harry's lips asking silently for admittance. Harry parted his lips slightly and Severus started probing Harry's mouth with his tongue. Harry's breathing increased and he moaned quietly the deeper the kiss. Severus broke the kiss giving Harry a chance to process his feelings. Severus looked at Harry closely the blush on his face continued down below his collar, his eyes were glowing with feeling. "Harry" Severus spoke quietly. Harry looked up at him as he was still wrapped in Severus' arms. "Have you ever done this before?" Harry lowered his eyes and shook his head while chewing on his lower lip. Severus stopped Harry from chewing his lip and tilted his chin up so he could see Harry's eyes "Have you ever had a serious relationship with anyone?" Harry again shook his head. "Have you ever done anything with anyone?"

Harry looked up at Severus "I've kissed 2 girls but it was nothing like this. It was mostly just wet and not very nice." Harry lowered his eyes to Severus' lips "Severus, could you do that again?"

"What is it you wish me to do?" Severus asked. Harry just looked down and blushed deeper. "Do you want me to kiss you again?" Harry nodded. Severus changed Harry's position and pulled him in for a kiss. This time Severus did not have to probe for admittance to Harry's mouth. Harry opened his mouth slightly when the kiss started, Severus moaned when he felt the tip of Harry's tongue slowly touching his own. The kiss grew more heated and Severus could feel himself becoming aroused. From the position he held Harry in he could feel his arousal also. Harry started to thrust against Severus' leg as the kiss became more needy. Severus did not want this first meeting to go too far so against all of his desires he broke off the kiss.

Harry was mumbling "Why did you stop." he said breathlessly.

"Harry, we need to take this slow. You are new to this and I don't want to rush you. I can feel your desire and I am feeling my own but I know that if we rush this it would not be good." Harry lowered his eyes but Severus could see the tears pooling in his eyes. "Harry, look at me please." Harry raised his eyes "Oh love, I desire you so badly. If I followed my desire I would take you right here and now. However that is not how I wish for you to lose your virginity. I would rather we take our time and get to know each other better before we go further." Severus kissed Harry lightly."Besides I am still your professor and there are certain prohibitions involved. I need to talk with Albus" Harry started to panic. "Don't worry Harry, they can't stop us as you are of legal age. It has more to do with people believing I would give you an unfair advantage if you remain in my class."

Harry leaned in closer so he was tight against Severus' chest. "I guess I'll have to give up potions then because I won't give up you." Harry said before kissing Severus tentatively.

Severus cast a Tempus charm and found that it was almost 2:00 PM. "Harry, love, I would like for you to take a break and think about what is going on." Harry started to protest. "No, listen to what I have to say. I wish for us to part for only a few hours. A lot has happened this morning and there is a lot to process. If you wish to continue and you agree to us taking some time I would like to invite you to dinner in my quarters." Harry nodded and asked when he should be there. "Dinner will be served at 7:00 PM but you are welcome anytime after 6:30 PM." Severus stood and pulled Harry up to a standing position then pulled him into another kiss. Severus walked Harry to the door and waited as Harry walked out the door. Severus put out the candles, removed the pillows, blanket and carpet. He the called the house elves who came and removed the food and small table and helped Severus place the tables and seats back to their former positions.

3:00 PM - found Severus back in his quarters taking a shower. He was still aroused and found himself unable to prevent his hand from encircling his manhood. Leaning back in the shower the feeling of the water flowing over him and the memories of the kisses urged him on. Starting off slowly he moved his hand up and down his engorged member, rubbing his thumb across the slit on each upward movement. Soon his breathing increased along with the speed of his movements. His breathing increased and soon he knew it would not be much longer. After several more strokes Severus exploded with Harry's name escaping from his lips. Severus quickly rinsed off, turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around his hips he headed back into his room. Severus called the elves and asked for Prime Rib, medium rare, served with Au Jus and Yorkshire Pudding. He also requested Roasted Asparagus with Goat Cheese and Bacon and Roasted Baby Red Potatoes. Severus went to his wine cupboard and picked out a nice Cabernet Sauvignon to serve with the beef. For dessert Severus chose a fruit tart with custard and a nice Moscato d'Asti wine. Severus started chilling the white wine for dessert and placed the Cabernet on the side table.

Severus went back into his room and chose a pair of black dress slacks and a white silk shirt which he left unbuttoned to mid chest. Slipping on his black socks and dress boots Severus made his way to his sitting room and opened his Beatles Anthology.

6:30 PM - Severus heard a knock on the door. Placing his book on the side table he turned on the classical music he had chosen as background and went to answer the door. Standing there in a pair of black dress slacks and green shirt stood Harry. Severus held the door open to allow Harry to enter. Severus then Locked and charmed the door so those outside could be heard but noone outside could hear anything from inside. "Good Evening, Harry. I am pleased that you decided to join me." Severus said as he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. Taking Harry's arm he led him into his living room. There was a fire in the fireplace and candles on the mantle. Harry sat on the sofa and Severus asked if he would like a glass of wine. Harry refused the wine so Severus poured himself a glass then sat in his chair. They sat chatting waiting for dinner to be served.

7:00 PM - Severus escorted Harry to the table. As soon as they were seated the elves served dinner. Needless to say Harry was overwhelmed a bit by the meal. The 2 men sat there eating, drinking and talking for over an hour when the elves cleared the table and brought dessert. Severus opened the white wine and poured a glass for Harry and himself. The fruit tart and custard were perfect with the wine.

When they finished dessert Severus led Harry back to the living room. This time Severus joined Harry on the sofa. Severus placed his arm around Harry's shoulder and Harry leaned into Severus. For a long time they just sat there like that enjoying each others company. Severus felt Harry shift and looked down at the face of this young man. '_How did I ever get so lucky. Not only does he want me, he wants me to be his first.' _ Severus leaned down and captured Harry's lips with his. The kiss started out soft but soon it was growing needy on Harry's end. Harry worked his way into Severus' lap and the kissing continued. Harry's movements on Severus' lap did not help his resolve and Severus found himself getting hard. "Harry," Severus said breathing hard "Please, love, we have to slow down." I know we both want more but we can't right now. We need to wait." Harry pulled himself off of Severus' lap and sat next to him leaning his head on Severus' chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean" Harry said softly. They sat for awhile more and Severus decided it was time for Harry to return to his dorm. Severus walked Harry to the door and pulled him close for a kiss before opening the door and making sure the coast was clear. "Will I see you tomorrow, Severus?"

Severus looked into Harry eyes "Of course love but we need to be careful until I have spoken to Albus and we are ready to make our relationship known." Standing on his tiptoes Harry placed a sweet kiss on Severus' lips and raced off toward his dorm with a big grin on his face. Severus went back in and got ready for bed. It took him awhile to drop off to sleep but when he did his dreams were unbelievable.


End file.
